iSaved Your Life
by WerewolfForever36
Summary: He had saved my life, but now HE needed to be saved. I prayed for a miracle...
1. iThe Accident

**Hello, WerewolfForever36 is my name and Creddie stories are my game! This is my version of iSaved Your Life which I had written about a year ago and I just found it, so I figured I'd share it with you guys. I hope you enjoy it and your requests are GREATLY appreciated!**

** ... **

Chapter 1: iThe Accident

The day started out as any other one. School, practice, dinner and iCarly. Sounds simple...right? Well, that was before the iCarly dare. Some fan had dared me to dress up as a pink bunny and brush peoples teeth for a dollar. So, there we were. Me, Sam and Freddie. Crossing the street. Then, without warning, Freddie pushed me onto the sidewalk.

"What was that f-" I said. But then, I heard the screech of tires skidding across the street and a thump.

I slowly turned around, and my breath caught. There was Freddie, spralled on the ground with his arm and leg in the wrong directions. His head and chest were bleeding and his eyes were closed. His shirt was ripped.

"Freddie!" I tried to scream. But terror held my voice in. I jumped up and took off running. That's when I noticed the taco truck just a few inches from Freddie's body. Sam stood on the sidewalk. Mouth hanging open and her hand over her heart.

"Call 911, Sam!" I yelled.

Sam whipped out her phone.

"I'm getting Spencer!" she said, running towards the Bushwell Plaza.

I knelt down and placed Freddie's head in my lap. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Freddie...Please don't die. Don't be dead. Dear God, don't be dead." I said.

The blood from Freddie's head started dripping on my bunny outfit, but I didn't care. I stroked Freddie's head. By then, a crowd had formed around us and the truck. Murmrs ran through the crowd.

"That poor boy...is he ok?...look at his girlfriend..." they said.

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend." I said. But my words were drowned out by approaching sirens. The driver of the 'Loco Taco' truck came into view.

"I'm sorry! He just appear out of nowhere!" he said.

I continued to stroke Freddie's head when the paramedics pushed their way through the crowd, followed by Sam and Spencer. Freddie's eyes twitched.

"Hey! I think he's waking up!" I said.

"Back away. Move it people. Go back to your business." one of the paramedics said. The other brought out the stretcher and placed Freddie on it. I heard him groan in pain. I climbed into the ambulance with him just as his eyes opened.

"C...Carly?" he said.

I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm here, Freddie." I said.

Freddie blinked. "I'm feeling...a little...tired." he said. His eyes started to close.

"Don't you dare close your eyes, Fredward Benson! Don't leave me!" I said.

He looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"I won't leave you, Carly. You know that. I'd be darned if I did." he said.

I gasped and smiled back. "I know...I know..." I said.

I placed my hand on his arm and smiled wider.

"You're gonna be ok." I said. "You're gonna be ok."

I kept telling myself that. He had saved me, but now HE needed to be saved. I prayed for a miracle.

**...**

We had been in the hospital for a good 25 minutes. The police talk to me, Sam and the driver of the 'Loco Taco' truck. I didn't have much to say. Mainly because I was crying my eyes out on Sam or Spencer's shoulder. Freddie had been hurt, and I was to blame. Sam kept trying to calm me down while Spencer kept asking the doctor when could we see Freddie. It was always the same response.

"Not yet." he'd say.

I wiped my eyes with my blue and black shirt. Spencer had offered to wash the bunny suit when I took it off, but I declined. So now I grasped the suit with the blood stain against my chest. The only thing keeping me sane until I could see Freddie again.

"It'll be alright, kid." Sam told me.

Her words were comforting to my heart. But I still knew that if I had seen that truck, if I had watched the road, we wouldn't be here while Freddie fought for his life.

"Let me go! I need to see my son!" someone yelled. I knew who it was and I knew what was coming. Mrs. Benson. She stomped down the hall right up to me.

"YOU!" she yelled. "This is your fault!"

That made me cry harder, but I knew she didn't care. Spencer stood up.

"Mrs. Benson, it's no one's fault. It was a simple accident." he said.

Mrs. Benson shook her head angrily.

"Don't give me any of your 'wisdom' talk, Spencer!" she yelled.

Now it was Sam's turn to stand up and yell.

"Hey! Can't you see that Carly is just as upset as you?! If it's anyone's fault, it's fate's!" she said in my defense.

I wiped my eyes once more and sniffed. "No, Sam. She's right. I shouldv'e paid more attention..." I said before breaking into another round of tears.

"Carls, it's NOT your fault! Everyone makes mistakes and everyone has accidents. This probably wouldv'e happened even if you WEREN'T there." Sam said.

I knew she was right. Maybe it still wouldv'e happened. But I didn't know that since I WAS there. I walked up to the doctor standing in front of the room Freddie was in.

"I have to see Freddie." I told him.

The doctor looked at his watch and nodded.

"I'll give you half an hour. No one else can come in unless you come out." he said.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded and left.

I walked in the room but had to look away. The sight was scary. He had all these tubes and wire sticking in him, he had something wrapped around his arm and leg and a piece of a cotton swab pad (slightly soaked with blood) on his forehead.

"Hey, Carly." he said.

"Hi, Freddie." I said. I forced the tears away. His voice was hoarse and I tried not to notice it.

I walked to his bed and sat down on it.

"What's wrong, Cupcake?" Freddie asked.

I smiled when he called me that. True...Sam and Dad called Cupcake too, but it seemed special when Freddie said it.

"Freddie, I'm sorry. It's my fault and-" he didn't let me finish.

"No, it's not." he said.

"Yes, it is."

"Carly, don't say that. It's no ones fault. It was my choice."

"But you didn't have to-"

"Carly, stop. I would have done it no matter what the cost."

He grabbed my hand and smiled. I smiled back.

"Don't be like that." he said.

Tears streamed my face. Freddie wiped them away.

"Thank you, Freddie." I said.

He nodded. "Anything for you."

I probably shouldn't of, maybe it was wrong, but I laid my head down on Freddie's chest. I was careful not to hurt him. The slow beating of his heart calmed me down. I felt his hand on my back. Right then, I knew, Freddie would live. In the back of my head a song started playing. A song for me and Freddie. Everytime We Touch by Cascada.

'_Cause everytime we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss_

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you in my life..._

**And that concludes this chapter! Take it to the second!**


	2. iVisit Freddie

**Chapter 2 is up and ready to be read! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: iVisit Freddie

A few weeks later, Freddie was well enough to come home. He had casts on his arm and leg and crutches to help him walk. I wanted to go visit him. I grabbed some flowers and Spencer and went across the hall. I hesitated then pushed the bell. Mrs. Benson's face appeared on the screen next to it.

"Ugh." she said. "What do you two want?"

"Can we please see Freddie?" I asked.

"No."

Freddie's voice came from the background. "Yes! Mom, let 'em in!" he said.

"Fine." Mrs. Benson said. I heard a series of beeps and the door unlock. "Leave your shoes in the hall."

"I'm not wearing socks." Spencer whispered to me.

"There's a basket of fresh socks by the door."

Mrs. Benson's face disappeared from the screen.

I opened the door and went in. Spencer put on a pair of socks and followed. Spencer opened the door to Freddie's room.

"Hello..." Spencer said.

I tried to be nice.

"Hi, Mrs. Benson. How is he?" I asked.

"Broken...damaged! But I see you look fine, isn't that nice?!" she replied.

I saw Freddie roll his eyes as his mother continued.

"And I see you bought flowers which will only excaserbate Freddie's allergies!"

"Mom, I'm not allergic to flowers." Freddie cut in.

His mother turned to him. "And you weren't allergic to Mexican Food Trucks, but look at you now!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Mrs. Benson turned back to me and took the flowers from my hand.

"I'll take these flowers...and I'll soak them in Bleach."

She huffed out of the room. I turned back to Freddie.

"She's pretty upset." he said.

"Really?" Spencer said.

I replied with a sarcastic 'no'.

"How're you doing?" Spencer asked.

"I'm ok, pretty sore." Freddie replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Sore?" I said. "You have a broken leg and your hand's all smushed and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault-" he began.

"Yeah, it is! If I had just seen that stupid truck coming-"

Spencer pointed to Freddie's toes, interrupting me. "Hey, look! His toes stick out of his cast!" he said.

Before I could say anything, Spencer kneeled down and started playing with Freddie's toes.

"This little piggie went to market...and this little piggie got hit by a truck-" I cut Spencer off.

"Spencer!" I said. He jumped up and stood next to me. I gave him an angry glance.

"So you in much pain?" Spencer asked.

"I was but the doctor sent over some pills."

"You took one?" I asked.

"Well, my mom thinks I choke on pills so she pounds with a mallet and puts it in my fruit sauce."

"Fruit sauce?" Spencer asked. I was going to say the same thing.

"My mom thinks I'll choke on fruit so she pounds it with a mallet-" Freddie said but Spencer cut him off.

"It's none of my business." he said. "Hey, speaking of business, can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, right through there." Freddie said, pointing behind him.

Spencer disappeared into the bathroom, leaving me and Freddie alone. It felt weird for some reason. Although I didn't really know why. I smiled and swung my arm shyly and wiggled Freddie's toe. He smiled at me.

"You saved my life." I said.

"Oh, come on." Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

"Sam said that truck wouldv'e run right over me." I said.

"Maybe."

I smiled. That's when I heard Sam yell to us, which ruined the moment and I found myself furious.

"You guys in here?!" Sam called.

"Yeah, we're in Freddie's room!" I called back.

That's when Spencer jumped out of the bathroom, paintball blow-tube in hand.

"Was that Sam?" he said.

"Yeah, she-" Freddie started.

"Ah!" Spencer exclaimed and shot from the blow-tube.

There was a terrified shriek from the hall and Mrs. Benson came into view, orange paint splattered on her chest.

"I'm so sorry..." Spencer said.

I looked down at Mrs. Benson's hand, which contained the flowers she'd taken from me. "What happened to the flowers?"

"I soaked them in bleach and pounded them with a mallet." Mrs. Benson replied.

I looked at Freddie and he rolled his eyes.

**...**

**Second Chapter: Completed! Move on to the third RIGHT NOW!**


	3. iHero

**Chapter 3 away! Prepare to have your minds blown! (Heh-heh, not really.)**

**...**

"Carly! Carly!"

I turned around to find three girls rushing up to me with anxious expressions.

"Um, hi." I said awkwardly.

"We heard what happened!" the first girl said. "About the accident!"

"Is Freddie ok?!" the second girl asked.

"Yeah, he's fine-" I began then was cut off by another outburst.

"He must've been soooo brave!" the third girl said with a dreamy look on her face.

For some reason, these girls' sudden interest in Freddie made me angry, jealous even. I didn't know why. All I knew is that I wanted those girls to stop swooning over Freddie so much.

"He's such a hero!" the first girl said.

"Can you tell us what happened?!" the second girl asked eagerly.

I forced a smile. "Sure, I'll tell you what happened." I said. "Freddie saved _my_ life. He_ saved me_ and not _you_."

I shut my locker and walked away, leaving the three girls puzzled.

"Carls!"

_That's it!_ I thought. I turned around. "What?!"

Sam staggered back. "Woah, Carls. Don't bite my head off."

I sighed. "Sorry."

"It's cool." Sam replied. "So, what up with all the aggravation?"

"I don't know." I said. "I guess it's because of all the girls keep coming up to me asking about Freddie."

"Yeah, it's gross." Sam said and made a face. "People have been coming up to me, too."

Before I could reply, a group of students came up to us.

"Uh, hi." I said.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

One of them held out a card. "Will you give this to Freddie?"

Sam and I glanced at each other. "Umm, sure." I answered.

I took the card and they walked away, whispering something that I couldn"t understand.

"Give me that." Sam said, reaching for the card.

She took it from me and opened it. "What the chiz?"

"What?" I asked.

"They're calling him a hero." Sam said, grimancing.

"He kind of is." I said quietly.

"I'm not denying it." Sam said, handing me the card. "Just seems a little overdone."

That's when the bell rang.

"Get to class!" Ms. Briggs screeched, coming down the stairs and shooing everyone away. "Go!"

"Let's go." I told Sam, shoving the card in my bag with out a second thought.

**...**

After school, I visited Freddie. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." he called.

The door opened with a creak and he turned, a smile appearing on his face. The kind of smile that ripped a hole in my chest.

"Hey, cupcake." Freddie said.

"Hi." I said, walking to his bed.

Upclose I could see that he was propped up on two pillows, his leg elevated on one. His bandages had been freshly changed and he was wrapped loosely in his Galaxy Wars blanket.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine." he said, shifting so he could see me better. "I just woke up about fifteen minutes ago."

I smiled and looked up, noticing the TV was on. "Whatcha watchin'?"

He glanced at the TV. "Oh, nothing. Mom was in here when I was sleeping folding clothes. Looks like the Mexican Food Channel."

"Oh." I said.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked. God, he knew me so well.

"Nothin'." I replied.

"Carls..." he said.

I met his eyes, and the card came to mind. I reached into my bag and pulled it out. It was crinkled from my books.

"What's that?" Freddie said.

I handed him the card. "Just somethin' from your fans at school."

He laughed, knowing I was teasing. "They found out, huh?'

"Yeah." I said, shrugging.

Freddie opened the card and read it. Then he smiled and shook his head.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"They're calling me a hero." he said, putting the card down. "I'm not a hero."

"Freddie, you saved my life." I said. "That makes you a hero."

"No, it doesn't." Freddie said.

My phone beeped before I could argue and checked the screen. "Spencer." I said sadly. "I gotta go."

"Ok." Freddie said, his face falling.

"See you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye."

I left the room with all the events of the week rushing in my mind. Little did I know what would happen tomorrow...

**...**

**The end! I'm sorry to say that Chapter 4 won't be up for a while because there's a lot going on at the moment. But it will be put up as soon as possible. Promise. So leave your comments below and I'll start working on Chapter 4! Thanks!**


End file.
